


Avengers Whatever

by rowanashke



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Prompt Fill, Randomness, Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowanashke/pseuds/rowanashke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random fills from the AvengersKinkFill Meme. Each story is more-or-less a stand-alone, although they all revolve around the idea that the Avengers all live in the tower and are involved in a big, poly, messy-but-wonderful love fest at all times. Timing of the stories is mostly generically vague, but somewhere after the first Avengers Movie and non-compliant with movieverse after that.</p>
<p>Pay attention to the tags and check each individual story for additional warnings! These are random fills from the kink meme, so they're going to range from uber-cute and fluffy to full-on hardcore smut. I'll update the warnings, relationships and tags as I go along. I have no idea how many of these I'll fill, but it's a nice writing exercise while I try to actually work on the real stuff.  Enjoy!</p>
<p>Oh, and if you have a request, hit my inbox up. I'm not saying I'll do it, but hey, I might.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wicked Plan!

**Author's Note:**

> PAY ATTENTION TO EACH CHAPTER AND CHECK THE WARNINGS! I'M NOT KIDDING AND I HEREBY REFUSE TO TAKE RESPONSIBILITY IF YOU READ SOMETHING THAT SQUICKS YOU! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Also, no proof-reader and sometimes these were written at like, 3am (hour 8 of a 12 hour shift!) so maybe not the best either, but hey.

** 1              Wicked Plan **

PROMPT: <http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/7940.html?thread=15195652#t15195652>

Pairing: Bruce/Tony (+team watching)

Warnings: Graphic M/M Sex, Voyeurism

 

-0-0-0-

 

“…still think we should have stayed for the second act,” Clint said, sounding a bit whiny.

The four in the elevator sighed; Natasha handed Clint her box of popcorn, a bit too hard, and Clint had to take the food or let it fall on the floor. “It was a _terrible_ movie. Even Steve didn't like it, and it’s his kind of thing.”

“Hey…” Steve protested, looking a bit abashed. “Sorry. I didn't realize you all didn't like…”

“It’s not that,” Natasha said soothingly. “Normally, it’s fine. This was just a _terrible_ movie, that’s all.”

“I must confess,” Thor admitted from the back of the elevator, where he was pressed against the wall in an attempt not to squish his smaller team-mates, “There was a great deal about that movie I did not understand. Things such as, why did that cat not look as real as the others? How did the cat learn to speak? And why did he crave this food, this laszahnya, so muchly?”

Clint snickered, rolling  his eyes. “He wasn't real, he was a computer generated thing. I don’t know about the talking. And dude, lasagna is _awesome_. We’ll have to get you some. It’s noodles and pasta and stuff, really good.”

“I think,” Natasha started to say, but the elevator doors opened and all four of its inhabitants promptly lost the ability to speak.

“Oh, fuck, yeah, Bruce, so fucking good,” Tony growled, his voice low and laced with primal heat. “You’re so tight, so good, fuck baby, yeah…”

“Umf.” Clint’s voice was very soft, and it pretty well summed it up.

Bruce was spread-eagle over the recliner, which was back as far as it could get, his legs hooked over each armrest, back arched beautifully, as Tony drilled into his body with harsh, punishing movements. Each thrust shoved Bruce’s body back, sending a loud smack of flesh-on-flesh contact, and drew a high, whining noise from Bruce that was so fucking hot it should be illegal. Seriously, completely illegal. Bruce’s eyes were tightly closed, his mouth open helplessly, his hands up over his head to grip the chair tightly with knuckles so tense they were white…

Tony wasn't holding back or going slow; his hips slammed forward, driving himself completely inside of his lover, and his fingers were gripping Bruce’s thighs hard enough to leave finger-shaped bruises. “Fuck, Bruce, take it, that’s my baby, you’re so good, mmm…” Tony babbled, his head tilted back, the long column of his throat exposed and coated with a fine sheen of sweat.

“Ohmygod,” Steve said, and there was such raw, primal _need_ in that voice that it carried, far more powerfully than normal, into the room.

Tony’s eyes snapped open and he met their incredulous, heated gazes with his own. For a brief moment, they simply stared at each other-but Stark’s hips never stopped drilling into Bruce, grinding against Bruce’s plump, beautiful ass, the obscene, slick-shlick sound of his cock sliding in and out of Bruce’s lubricated hole audible above Bruce’s increasingly desperate moans and whimpers.

Finally, Tony smiled, a shark-like, hungry smile…and then he leaned forward and _sped up_ , something none of the watchers would have thought was possible, pistoning into Bruce’s abused body with the driving force of a hammer. Bruce keened, his whole body convulsing, and his head fell further back…

He opened his eyes, meeting the assembled gazes of the rest of his team, but nothing could stop it now. Staring at them, he groaned, then let go, his body arching hard and then bucking wildly to meet Tony’s thrusts, his cock, untouched on his stomach, spurting thick, creamy fluid . Every incredible thrust from Tony sent another wave of pearly white cum over his skin and he mewled, unable to look away from their eyes as he rode out the waves of overwhelming pleasure.

Tony suddenly grunted, his thrusts becoming erratic, and then ground into Bruce, shouting hoarsely as he emptied his cock into Bruce’s body, his skin nearly rippling with the relief and release.

He thrust a few more times, and each time Bruce grunted, slowly drifting down in cotton-wrapped clouds of sated pleasure. He clearly was too far gone to care that he’d just cum in front of his team-mates. Now, anyway-no telling what he’d think later.

The four in the doorway hadn't moved a muscle. Tony pulled out, wincing a bit, and grinned at them, his face flushed and mottled with exertion and pleasure. “What did you think?” he asked, his voice teasing. “Ten out of ten, right?”

“You’re an ass, Tony,” Bruce said without opening his eyes. And without, it must be added, any heat at all.

“Tony, can I fuck your boyfriend?” Clint blurted, his eyes glassy and his lips puffy from chewing on them.

“No,” Tony said, laughing now. “At least, not now. You’ll have to negotiate that with him, later, when he’s not floating on a Tony-Stark-Induced-Orgasm-Cloud. If he’s OK, I’m OK, I just won’t let you take advantage of my awesome fucking skills to talk him into something he doesn't’ want.”

“I too must admit I find myself desiring this,” Thor said, his erection _magnificently_ outlined against his pants. “More than I would have believed possible, ere this evening.”

“Ohmygod,” Steve said, and it looked like the good Captain’s brain had fused. Clint, laughing, turned and eyed him, licking his lips slowly.

“You OK there, Capsicle?” Tony called, moving to grab the towel he’d stashed earlier to clean Brucie-bear up. “Did we break your brain?”

“I think you may have,” Natasha said, smirking. Of the four she looked the least bothered by the show she’d just seen-but then again, that was Natasha. Unruffled was her middle name.

“Thor,” Clint said slowly, “I think that we should escort our good leader to bed. Y’know, as a…public service.” Clint said, his grin widening.

“ _Pubic_ service?” Tony called out , faux-innocently, which was swiftly followed by a smacking noise and Tony’s loud, “OW”

“Thanks, Bruce,” Natasha said, rolling her eyes. “You two escort Cap to bed. Make sure he’s…” She paused, her own lips quirking into a slightly evil smile, “Functioning all right there. I’ll see you in the morning.”

She stepped out of the elevator, then headed for her private rooms, chuckling. Steve, still sputtering and a much brighter shade of red than was probably healthy, was ‘gently’ guided along by Thor and Clint. The bulge in Steve’s pants reassured Tony, who watched the procession with vast amusement, that the good Captain wasn't being coerced into something wicked.

More like led willingly, we happy sacrifices, and if we should die…

“Tony?” Bruce asked, breaking Tony’s rambling thoughts. Scolding himself, Tony moved to gently finish cleaning Bruce’s body, then tucked a soft, warm blanket around his lover’s body before carefully letting the chair up a bit so Bruce could sit up, reclined, instead of nearly flat back.

“You were so good,” Tony praised him, perching on the armrest. “God, I love you so much Bruce.”

“mm.” Bruce said, smiling dopily up at Tony. “Went well?”

“Yeah.” Tony said, snickering. “Steve was rock-hard and about to pass out, Thor looked like he could cut bricks with his dick, and Clint actually asked to fuck you.”

Bruce chuckled, weakly, and snuggled into the blankets. “Good plan.”

“My plans are _always_ good,” Tony boasted, then leaned down, kissing Bruce gently. “Nap a bit. I've got some work to do, and then we’ll go to bed.”

“Love you,’ Bruce murmured, already mostly asleep.

Tony chuckled, kissing his lover’s forehead before moving off the chair to scoop up his Starkpad.

His plans really _were_ the best.

 

\--

Notes: Amusement factor: auto correct does not like the word pistoning. Really. Weird. Wants to auto-correct it to pi stoning. Is that even a  _thing?_  


	2. And Stay Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the tags! This one's not pretty folks! Seriously, last warning.

** 2              And Stay Down **

PROMPT: <http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/7940.html?thread=15339780#t15339780>

Pairings: Hulk/Loki

Warnings: RAPE, GRAPHIC M/M NONCON! Language. 

 

-0-0-

The loud, angry bellowing of the Hulk echoed through the streets, thankfully cleared of civilians by the oh-so-helpful Agents that Fury had sent over. Too bad said Agents couldn’t help with the operation, but then again, it was probably for the best.

Five feet tall vicious teddy bears were a bit _much_ , really.

They died hard, too-you had to pretty much shred the damn things. Tony had just finished dispatching another one-maybe the last one? He didn’t see any more-when he heard the Hulk bellowing again and caught the words.

  1. Oh, shit, that made sense. Fucking green-eyed mischief bastard. “Hey, I’m going to check on Big Green. I think he found the culprit.”



“Understood. We’ll finish clean-up and converge on your six as soon as we can.”

Tony flew towards the yelling, wondering if this time he was going to find a Loki-shaped smear on the wall. Not that Tony would mind, seriously. Loki was a giant pain in the ass…

Oh, my.

The Hulk had Loki on a rooftop, pressed up against the wall with one hand-which was wrapped around the God’s face, cutting off his air, his huge fingers curling around Loki’s jaw and covering nearly his entire face. The only thing you could see was Loki’s eyes, growing more and more desperate as the Hulk’s hand kept him from inhaling.

Tony thought about stepping in. he really did. For about, oh, four seconds. Then he just settled back to enjoy the show.

Before Loki could pass out, the Hulk abruptly released him and Loki slid down the wall, gasping, his face already covered in darkening, Hulk-sized finger bruises. “You great… _oaf_ , how _d…dare_ you…”

“Puny god talk too much,” Hulk grumbled. Then the Hulk picked up Loki by the front his shirt and slammed him in a wall a couple of times.

Tony internally cheered.  _My gosh, this is therapeutic. I wish I had popcorn, though._

“Puny God no Learn,” Hulk said, punctuating his statement with another full-body slam. Loki was hanging rather limply in Hulk’s grasp, looking dazed.

“Puny God need _Lesson_ ,” Hulk grated.

Tony gaped as the Hulk then proceeded to strip Loki roughly, throwing the God’s clothing away and leaving Loki bare to the world, pale and naked, his chest heaving as he struggled to catch his breath.

“Puny God…” Hulk rumbled, then grabbed Loki. Loki, perhaps sensing what was coming, tried to struggle, but even Loki’s strength was nothing compared to the Hulk’s, especially after being battered and smashed against a wall. Once Loki was on his hands and knees, the Hulk reached down and tore off what was left of his pants, revealing…

“JARVIS, record this.” Tony snapped, then started undoing the armor. It wasn’t meant to deal with this kind of thing, and it was getting _seriously_ uncomfortable.

The Hulk’s cock was _huge_.

“No, please, by the Norns,” Loki begged breathlessly, his fingers scrambling uselessly over the rubble and gravel. The Hulk paid him no heed; grabbing Loki’s hips, he held him steady and pressed the huge, blunt head of his green cock to Loki’s tight hole.

“Fuck _yeah,”_ tony groaned, reaching down to palm his own rock-hard cock through his flight suit, his eyes glued to Loki and Hulk. “Do it, Hulk. Do it…”

“Puny God will _learn_ ,” Hulk rumbled, then _thrust_ , burying his huge, throbbing prick into Loki’s hole with no warning, no prep, and no fucking lube.

Loki _shrieked_ and Tony groaned, wishing it was easier to get his suit off.

The Hulk didn’t give Loki a chance to get used to it either; he pulled back, then thrust immediately back in, rocking the slender god with the force of his thrust. Loki was still shrieking in pain and rage, his body convulsing as the Hulk began to fuck him in earnest, setting a hard, _punishing_ rhythm…

Tony palmed himself ruthlessly, gasping, unable to look away as the Hulk used Loki, with no consideration for how the God felt, his hands keeping Loki pinned and his cock slamming home.

Loki’s cries had begun to change; the Hulk’s blunt, hot cock was smacking directly into his prostate with every harsh movement and the pleasure had begun to outweigh the pain. Tony noticed when the god’s attempts to escape became squirms of pleasure and grinned, wickedly, his fingers molding around the outline of his cock through the dark fabric of his suit. “JARVIS? Find every available screen in the surrounding area-let’s do a mile-and project this onto them. All of them. Let’s show everyone how much fun the Hulk is having, shall we?”

“As you say, Sir,” Jarvis said, sounding almost… _gleeful_? Well, hey now.

The Hulk shifted, jerking Loki’s body upright a bit more, and went back to fucking Loki mercilessly, while Loki was writhing on the intruding member, his eyes rolled back in his head at the combination of pleasure and pain.  His mouth had fallen open and his cries were now moans, breathless and high-pitched.

_Across the city, TVs, billboards and computer screens flickered as JARVIS co-opted them, then ruthlessly hacked them, shoving the picture of the God of Lies on his hands and knees, getting thoroughly fucked by the giant green Hulk. The being who had caused such pain, chaos and death, his dignity stripped from him, his menace overcome, writhing for it, enjoying it, wanting it…_

_Clint raised his eyebrows, feeling a wash of shock and…awe. “Oh, fuck, that’s…” he murmured. He felt a vindictive stab of pleasure, because Loki had it coming, he really…_

_“Loki?” Thor’s bellow surprised him, and Clint suddenly jerked back to reality._

_“Oh, shit…”_

“LOKI IS HULK’S BITCH!” Hulk hollered, speeding up, his hips slamming into Loki’s hard enough to bruise, his hands gripping the pale hips and digging in. Loki’s moans had escalated, his body rocking back helplessly as the pleasure bubbled and burned inside of him, pushing up, swirling, bubbling…

“SAY IT!” Hulk demanded. “SAY LOKI IS HULK’S BITCH!”

“I…Ah, Gods, I…” Loki whimpered, his head falling to the ground. “I…I am…Hulk’s…bi..bitch…”

“DAMN RIGHT!” Hulk roared, then came, hard, slamming himself one last time into Loki’s abused hole. Loki screamed, his body arching upward, head falling back, and his cock erupting, sending thick ropes of glittering seed flying across the roof. The Hulk just kept coming and coming, grinding into Loki’s ass, his eyes half-closed and low, feral grunts of pleasure escaping his giant lips.

Tony had finally gotten his cock out; staring at the Hulk, he furiously jerked himself off, gasping, and released, panting and trembling. Oh, god, that had been, _yeah, he was going to jerk off to that image for like, years and fuck yeah, mm, so good…_

The Hulk finally finished; releasing Loki, he pulled out with a grunt, and Loki shuddered as a rush of hot, burning semen erupted from his ass, trickling down his leg and pooling on the ground at his feet. Hulk patted Loki’s hip almost fondly, then grinned, clearly sated and pleased. “Loki is _good_ bitch,” the Hulk praised.

Loki shuddered again, but didn’t pull away. Tony had the feeling he couldn’t move, and as much as Tony thought that Loki had _so_ fucking deserved that, well…hell, he wasn’t that much of an asshole. Tucking himself away, Tony climbed back into eh suit, then flew over to the pair, careful with his jets as he landed so as to not scorch the still-kneeling Loki.

“That was amazing, Big Green,” Tony said, chuckling. “And better yet, we piped it over the whole city. Everyone saw you teaching Loki his ‘lesson’…” He noted how Loki’s body stilled, shock and horror replacing the last lingering remnants of pleasure. “But we gotta take a look at him now, Big Guy. To make sure you didn’t hurt him too bad, ok?”

“Kay,” The Hulk agreed, still slightly stupid from his orgasm. “Tin Man take Hulk’s Bitch.”

Tony burst out laughing; he couldn’t help it. “I ‘m so getting that on a t-shirt,” he quipped, reaching down to take Loki’s arm. 

“Man of Iron,” Thor said, landing on the rooftop, his eyes fixed on his brother. “I shall take it from here.” His expression left no doubt he wasn’t asking permission…but he didn’t look angry or upset, either. In fact, he greeted the Hulk courteously, then reached down and picked up his brother, slinging him over his shoulder like a sack of wheat. “My thanks,” he told them both gravely, then took off, leaving Tony and the Hulk to stare at each other bemusedly.

“Well…ok.” Tony said finally, shrugging. “You hungry, Big Guy? We haven’t had noodles yet. I think you’d like mac-n-cheese, honesty, it’s so good…”

As they turned to leave the roof, Tony remembered. “JARVIS, tell me you saved a copy of that for me?”

“Of course, Sir,” JARIVS said smoothly. “You will be able to review it at your pleasure.”

 _Wow, ok, my AI is a kinky bastard_ and _he just snarked me. I get to jerk off to the Hulk taking Loki like a little bitch, and then hopefully, if I’m lucky, get rammed by one of my fine team-mates. How is this my life?_

“Hey, Avengers,” Tony said into his coms. “Anyone want some spaghetti?”

 

-0-0-

Notes: That was disturbingly fun to write. I think there's something wrong with me? Oh well. 


	3. I got you, Bro.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awwwwwww warning.

** 3              I Got You, Bro **

PROMPT: <http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/7940.html?thread=15372804#t15372804>

Pairing: Rhodey & Tony

Warnings: FLUFFFFFFFFFYYYY! Nothing else, just fluff and stuff. 

 

-0-0-

Tony froze when he heard it.

The _sneeze_.

It wasn’t just a _sneeze_. It was a full-on, tropical-storm strength, backward-thrusting expulsion, and it was coming from the only other person currently in his shop.

“What the _hell_ is wrong with you?” tony demanded, dropping his screwdriver and lifting his eyes to stare at his best friend accusingly.

Rhodey looked like _shit_. Had he when he’d first arrived? Tony cast back in his memory and was slightly ashamed to realize he had no _idea_. He’d been deep in working on his newest design for the transport defibulator he’d mocked up.   It was going to be like, twenty five percent better than the one that most hospitals currently used and it would cost a fraction of the old one, which was going to _piss_ off the other medical providers but seriously, _fuck them_ and…

Rhodey sneezed again, and Tony’s brain snapped back into focus.

Oh, right.

“It’s just a cold, Tony,” Rhodey said, trying to smile, but his nose was running and he looked exhausted, his normally lovely chocolate-brown skin kind of grey-ish and that was _not_  a good look on his chocolate bear.

“That’s not a cold,” Tony said, frowning. “That sounds like…Rhodey, are you _dying_?”

“What? Rhodey blinked, then laughed, a touch painfully. “What? No, really, tony, it’s nothing, I just…”

“Shut up.” Tony said, making up his mind abruptly. Stalking towards Rhodey, he gestured vaguely back at the worktable. “JARVIS, save it and shut it all down, ok? Let’s go upstairs. You need to, uh, be warm, and…chicken soup, and…things.” Tony really had no idea what you were supposed to do, but he could find out. “JARVIS, research what you can do to make a cold better, ok?”

“Tony,” Rhodey protested, his lips quirking up in an amused smile. “I’m fine. You don’t have to…”

“Seriously, is this how you feel when you tell me to shut up and I won’t? Because, wow, I never really felt any sympathy for you when that happened, but I do now. Or, I mean, I will next time. Feel sympathy, that is. I doubt I’ll shut up. I kind of have to be unconscious for that. You know. JARVIS, how’s that research-oh, god, I don’t think I have chicken soup. Like, I don’t think I’ve _ever_ had it, gross, JARVIS order me some chicken soup and…stuff.”

Rhodey protested the whole way up the stairs, but Tony ignored him. When they reached the lounge, Tony made Rhodey stand there while he dashed to his room, returning with an armful of blankets, pillows, and clothes.

“Here. Change into these, way more comfortable than that horrible thing. JARVIS, what’s the status on the soup?”

“I can’t…” Rhodey protested, but Tony shushed him. “For one, I’ve seen you naked _so_ many times, Honeybear, so just shut up and strip.” Ignoring Rhodey’s scandalized, _when have you seen me naked you pervert?_ , he grinned and continued. “And two, frankly, you’re gross right now-you could strip and climb into my lap and I couldn’t get it up for you, well, ok, _probably_ but then again, you know I’ve been lusting after you for _years_ , so it’s not my fault, anyway the point here is that you’re going to put these on, curl up with blankets, eat chicken soup, and watch movies with me until you fall asleep and nothing you say is going to change that.”

Rhodey blinked at him a moment, then suddenly deflated. “Kay,” He said, then turned away primly.

Tony had meant it when he said Rhodey was gross right now, so he didn’t even bother ogling that fine black ass. “JARVIS, should he be taking some, uh, medication or something?” Tony asked, busying himself with spreading out the blankets and pillows.

“I took the liberty of ordering some medication to be delivered, Sir,” JARVIS informed him. “I observed the symptoms Colonel Rhodes is exhibiting and took a bio-scan in the lab. They should be arriving shortly after your order of Chicken Soup and breadsticks.”

“You’re a good man, J,” Tony said happily.

Rhodey had finished pulling on the soft, comfy seat pants and t-shirt Tony had brought him. Rhodey sneezed again, three sharp, painful-looking bursts that made Tony’s eyes water in sympathy. Seriously, being sick looked like _shit_.

He guided Rhodey on to the couch, then fussed at him until he was a warm, snuggly cocoon of blankets and pillows. At Jarvis’ urging, he fetched tissues and water for his bestest buddy, then had Jarvis pull up a list of Rhodey’s favorite movies (he so did _too_ pay attention, so _there_ ) and left his buddy discussing it with Jarvis to go meet the delivery Agents in the hall.

Returning to the living room, he noticed that Rhodey had settled on _Top Gun_ (again, god, they must have watched that movie like, fourteen thousand times. Tony knew it from memory, and he didn’t even _like_ it, but hey. Rhodey was sick, he wasn’t going to complain. Really. Promise.)

He made up a plate, then carried the whole thing into the living room and settled it on Rhodey’s lap. “Ok. So, this is chicken soup…I guess, god that looks gross…and uh. Breadsticks? Crackers. I dunno. This is the medicine J got for you-this one makes you sleepy, it says, and this one keeps you awake, so  if you wanna take this one, I would wait until after you leave. You can take the other, that’s fine, we can watch movies until….”

“Tony,” Rhodey said gently, and tony snapped his mouth shut, looking at Rhodey sheepishly. Rhodey still looked like shit…but hew as smiling, gently, and his eyes were warm and filled with laughter. “It’s fine. I’ll take the sleepy one after I eat, ok? I think sleep would be good for me.”

“Kay.” Tony said, then firmly shut his mouth. He watched Rhodey eat, refraining from talking-it nearly killed him, really it did, but he managed!-and then sat the plate aside and fussed at Rhodey again until his friend was all comfortable and warm.

“Here, take this…” Tony eyed the dosage meter, then carefully measured it out before handing it to Rhodey. The liquid was a vile red color, and it smelled disgusting. Judging from Rhodey’s massively _ick_ face, it tasted as gross as it looked.

“Oh, tea!” Tony said suddenly. “Brucie has all these fancy teas in the kitchen, and I heard somewhere-some movie, probably-that tea is good for you. Somewhoe. English people think it’s good for _everything_. Anyway, I’ll make you some tea, ok?”

“Ok.” Rhodey said, still smiling. “Thanks, Tones.”

“No problem. Tea, coming right up.” Tony jumped up and ran into the kitchen area, where he abruptly stopped, realizing something very important.

“Jarvis?” He asked. “Do you have _any_ idea how to make _tea?_ ”

=-0-=

Later, much later, Rhodey had dozed off and Tony was cuddled carefully into his side, watching the end of Top Gun and starting to doze off himself. Taking care of people was _exhausting_. How did nurses do this every day? Still, Tony didn’t mind. Not a bit.

Turning his head, he saw that Rhodey had woken, a little, and was watching him with mostly-closed eyes. “Hey, honeybear,” Tony said softly. “You ok?”

“Mmm, fine.” Rhodey said, smiling a bit. “Thanks for this, Tones. I really appreciate it.”

“Hey.” Tony smiled, a real smile, not the tabloid-ready fake flash he usually gave people-and leaned into Rhodey’s shoulder. “You’re my chocolate bear. I got you, bro.”

Rhodey snorted, from the chocolate-bear comment Tony was sure, then closed his eyes. “Thanks, _Bro_. I love you, Tones. You know that right?” he whispered, and then slipped back into sleep before Tony could answer.

Tony closed his eyes, feeling warm and happy. _Love you too, Rhodey-baby._

Secure and safe, he followed Rhodey into sleep, still smiling gently.

-0-0-0-

Notes: None, really. Aren't they adorbs? Does anyone even say that anymore? 


	4. Oh Captain, my Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always. Trigger warnings for a bit of (dreamed) torture, character death, blood...

4              Oh, Captain, my Captain

Prompt: http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/7940.html?thread=15671044#t15671044

Pairing: OT6

Warnings: Trigger warnings for: (dreamed) blood, character death, torture, PTSD? And some smoopy angst at the end. Oh, and language. 

  
-0-0-

Clint whipped his bow around and casually shot off two arrows, not bothering to check to make sure they hit-he knew they did. This wasn’t a difficult fight, just mostly annoying. Random evil science bad guy number four thousand and seventy two had decided that flying bat-bots were the way to go. They didn’t fly that well and couldn’t take corners worth a damn…but there were hundreds of the damn things, and each one had a little laser beam thingie that was capable of doing real damage.

Avengers Assemble, the whole fuckin nine yards.

Clint was exhausted already-he’d had another nightmare last night, dreaming of choking the life out of Tony’s  neck while Loki laughed and stroked his hair with his long pale fingers. Loki was sitting on a throne of human bones, and Steve Rogers was sprawled over the floor in front of them, his chest open, red blood like crimson paint on the floor and walls, his eyes open and staring accusingly at Clint…

So, yeah. Sleep? Not really happening.

He whipped off another couple of shots, then scanned the street, his eyes narrowed slightly against the bright morning light. “Clear here. What’s going on with you guys?”

“Thinning out, finally,” Natasha advised, sounding slightly out of breath. “Hulk’s got a few left, but he’s got it handled.”

“Clear this-a-way,” Tony reported. “Cap?”

“I’ve got a good group still,” Steve said, not sounding a bit ruffled. “Gimme a second, I…”

It happened so fast that even Clint had trouble following it, even though it seemed to slow down to slow-mo. Steve came around the corner, pursuing a group of four, and shot off his shield, knocking three of them out of the air. Then, from nowhere, came a fifth, rising silently from the rubble, and aimed…

“Steve, look out!” Tony yelled, but it was too late.

The wash of poisonous green laser washed over Steve and he was shoved violently forward, his face surprised. Clint rose to his feet, too shocked to cry out, as Steve seemed to float through the air, oddly gracefully, before collapsing onto the ground, limbs akimbo, face pressed into the concrete, _not moving_ …

_Steve’s cold, dead eyes, boring into Clint’s, the drops of blood across his too-pale skin almost artistic, beautiful and horrible, his hands curled into loose fists, fighting to the end. Loki’s soft, sultry whisper, in Clint’s ear, a steady stream of filth and adoration as Clint’s fingers slowly but inexorably cut into Stark’s flesh…_

Clint sucked in a ragged breath, but whatever he would have said (sobbed? Cried?) was cut off by Tony’s arrival, blasting the remaining bots, and Natasha’s quick, relieved sigh as Steve immediately began to stir, pushing himself up groggily from the ground.

_Not dead, he’s not dead, see? It’s fine, it was just a dream._

Clint shot a single straggler without taking his eyes off the tableau below him. Tony was arguing with Steve, probably trying to get him to head in, and Steve was being adamant-refusing, Clint assumed.

“We’re clear,” Natasha said suddenly, relaying the information from the SHIELD satellite she’d been using to monitor the spread of the bat-bots. “SHIELD is incoming for clean-up and we’ve been given the go-ahead to clear the field.”

“Thank god,” Clint muttered. He heard Hulk’s roar of understanding and snapped his bow down into its carrying size, smiling a bit as he watched Hulk shrinking.

“Need a ride, Legolas?” Tony was suddenly there, hovering at Clint’s level, and Clint rolled his eyes but grinned.

“Sure, why not. Save my poor calves. Turn around, Stark. I’m going to ride you like a pony.”

“Ooh, promises promises,” Tony crooned, turning obediently. “Make sure you use a bit of whip. I’m a baaad boy.”

“Add a gag, please,” Natasha said, her voice amused. “Big ball gag, give his mouth something to do.”

They all cracked up. It was like this after battles, usually, unless the battle went really bad. Next thing, Tony would be suggesting…

“Chinese?’ Tony asked, making sure Clint was firmly attached before letting them both sink to the street. “We had pizza last time, so…”

“Tacos?” Clint suggested. “We had Chinese the time before.”

“No, we had Tai.” Steve said, joining the little group. They moved towards the Quinjet, arguing in a friendly manner-Thor was all for a repeat of the pizza, Clint was advocating for Tacos, and Bruce was abstaining from the vote. Tony was bouncing between Tacos and ordering something fancier from an actual restaurant, and Natasha seemed to like that idea…

They all boarded the Quinjet. After learning he could, in fact, order something taco-like from the restaurant, Clint declared it would be fine with him. Seeing his exhausted glaze, Natasha ordered him to sit in the back while she piloted, and it was a mark of how very tired he was that Clint didn’t even bother to try to argue with her. He slumped into the seat, next to a de-suited Tony, and let his gritty eyes close. _Just five minutes, mom…_

_Steve, alive and breathing, but labored and liquid, his hands tied to the floor, his back arched in pain and protest. Loki, kneeling beside him and holding a wicked, sharp-looking silver knife, his hair pulled back fastidiously from his face._

_“…here, slowly, and be very careful not to push too hard. The idea is to break the skin and cause bleeding and pain, but not to cause actual injury. A super-soldier like this will heal very quickly, so if you’re unhappy with the line, all you have to do is wait and the skin will repair itself. Then, carefully, draw your knife here, along the rib, and then here. You can dig in a bit deeper here, this is muscle, and not so easily damaged…_

_Clint’s hand, dragging the knife, watching the deadly-sharp blade cut the skin like it was tissue paper. Watching the blood immediately bubble up, a steady, crimson-rich flow of liquid, and hearing Steve’s pained, high whimper. Clint glanced up at his face and saw those crystal eyes, dull and sad, filling with tears…_

_“Of course, if you don’t wish to draw it out, all you have to do is…this, here…yes.” Loki guided his hands. Clint didn’t take his eyes off of Steve’s face, kept their gazes locked together as Loki guided his knife to the vulnerable place, to the quick place. Kept their gazes locked as the knife pushed downward, the skin parting as if it was welcome, through muscle-harder to push, but still so strangely easy, so strangely satisfying…_

_“…_ training tomorrow,” Steve’s voice, from a long way away. “We were a bit sloppy today. I’d like to practice a few cross-drills. You know, where we switch positions? Clint was stuck up his tree, which is fine, except if he’d come under fire we couldn’t help him. Unless Iron Man was used to checking on him and moving him if necessary…”

“Sounds good,” Natasha said from the front. “We could use a few team drills.”

“Bleh.” Tony said, then grinned. “But fine. I hear and obey. Oh captain, my captain.”

The words slammed into Clint’s brain and he didn’t even realize he was moving until he had Tony’s collar in his hand, slamming the smaller man against the side of the Quinjet. “Don’t _call_ him that,” Clint hissed, his brain still struggling to wake up fully, foggy nightmares of blood and Steve’s dying eyes and Tony’s voice, extolling it like a funeral chant. _Oh Captain, my captain…”_

“What the _fuck_ , Barton?” Tony asked, voice high and breathless from shock.

“Whoa, Clint, down,” Natasha said, her voice sharp with worry.

“Don’t _say_ that to him. Don’t _ever_ say that, you can’t…”

Every statement was punctuated by a sharp jerk of Clint’s hands, thumping Tony’s body against the wall. Then Steve was there, carefully separating them, and Tony was wrapped in Thor’s protective arms while Steve did the same for Clint, blocking Clint’s view of Tony.

“You’ve never heard the actual poem, have you?” Bruce asked, his voice quiet and tired. “The poem that that line came from. You’ve never heard it, have you?”

“What? No. I got the line from…somewhere, some movie I think, maybe…” Tony said, still shaken.

Bruce sighed, then took a deep breath, letting his head fall back as he spoke.

 

O Captain! my Captain! our fearful trip is done,

The ship has weather’d every rack, the prize we sought is won,

The port is near, the bells I hear, the people all exulting,

While follow eyes the steady keel, the vessel grim and daring;

                         But O heart! heart! heart!

                            O the bleeding drops of red,

                               Where on the deck my Captain lies,

                                  Fallen cold and dead.

 

O Captain! my Captain! rise up and hear the bells;

Rise up—for you the flag is flung—for you the bugle trills,

For you bouquets and ribbon’d wreaths—for you the shores a-crowding,

For you they call, the swaying mass, their eager faces turning;

                         Here Captain! dear father!

                            This arm beneath your head!

                               It is some dream that on the deck,

                                 You’ve fallen cold and dead.

 

My Captain does not answer, his lips are pale and still,

My father does not feel my arm, he has no pulse nor will,

The ship is anchor’d safe and sound, its voyage closed and done,

From fearful trip the victor ship comes in with object won;

                         Exult O shores, and ring O bells!

                            But I with mournful tread,

                               Walk the deck my Captain lies,

                                  Fallen cold and dead.

 

Bruce had a good voice and a quiet, strong emotional delivery that didn't overplay the sentiment or make it cheesy. There was a silence in the Quinjet after he’d finished, and then Steve wrapped his arms around Clint and gently hugged him, tucking the smaller man into his chest.

“Oh, Clint…” Tony said, sounding small and sad. “I didn't…I’m sorry, I…”

“It’s ok, it’s…” Clint said, hugging Steve back fiercely. “it’s not…it was a stupid _dream_ , ok, I just…” He couldn't quite bring himself to let go of Steve. Warm, breathing, alive, happy, fine Steve, who didn't seem to be upset about Clint's sudden need to cling. 

Clint dragged in a breath, then another, feeling the fog starting to recede. "It's fine, I just...I was having a really bad dream, and then...sorry Tony."

Tony shrugged, but even from the corner of his eye, Clint could see that Tony was still upset-at himself, of course, not at Clint. Steve obviously noticed this, because he sighed a little, then smiled. 

“C’mere…” Steve said, raising his eyebrows invitingly, and Tony came, still looking troubled, to be included in the Captain America hug. Clint willingly made room for him, then wrapped his own arm around Tony’s waist, proving he really wasn't upset with the eccentric genius. Bruce and Thor came after, adding to the circle, their arms warm and safe and protective, and Natasha joined as soon as she’d set the Quinjet down on the tower landing space.

They stayed like that for a few moments, silently absorbing the warmth and love, and then reluctantly broke apart. “You've been having nightmares again?” Natasha asked, gently brushing her fingers through Clint’s hair.

“Yeah,” Clint admitted, shrugging. “No big, I just…last night was bad, ok.” He didn't know why they'd come back-he'd thought he'd had them licked. 

“Share your slumber with me tonight, friend Archer,” Thor rumbled, smiling warmly at Clint. “I am tired and wish naught but your company, I fear, but I have noticed you sleep more soundly when you share your warmth with a friend.” That was his nice way of saying he wasn't expecting sex, which  _was_ actually nice, because Clint didn't actually think he would be capable of getting it up much tonight. 

“Or two? Natasha suggested, tapping Clint’s nose.

“Or we could put on a movie, pile the blankets in the middle of the floor, and Avengers Pile it tonight again,” Tony suggested, smirking. “I like Avengers Puppy Piles.”

“I like that one,” Bruce said, yawning. “s’warm.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Clint agreed happily. “Now…all we have to do is…”

“Pick a movie,” Steve groaned. “Oh, god…”

Clint cracked up, already feeling the threads of the dream finally fading.

\--

Notes: I’d never actually read the poem either. I kind of got misty-eyed when I did. So…yeah.


	5. Unexpected Uh....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little thing because I suck at NaNoWriMo. Seriously, half way through the month and I've got barely anything done. So, distraction. This is super-quick and really not all that great, but maybe it'll shake the cobwebs off a bit?

** 5             Unexpected uh…. **

PROMPT: http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/19458.html?thread=45514242#t45514242

Pairing: OT6 background but none really

Warnings: Pure Crack. You have been warned.

 

-0-0-0-

It was a mission like…well, to be honest, like pretty much every other Avengers mission, unfortunately. Lots of explosions, stupid plans from the bad guys, civilians in danger because they were too stupid to move out of the way (so they could catch the action on their cell phones, of course.) And to top it off, slime.

Yes, there just _had_ to be slime. Of course.

The last thing they wanted to be doing right now was a debrief, so obviously, Fury had them do it right away. And to top things off, they weren’t in the big shiny room on the helicarrier, or even in one of the smaller, still shiny rooms in any one of the myriad offices Stark owned. Oh, no. They were in some small, dumpy little grey room that only had two windows and was so small that they were literally almost sitting in each other’s laps. Fury had the head of the table, and Maria was beside him, looking about as frizzled as the rest of the team.

“…smashed through the building,” Steve was saying, his voice tired. “Hulk was getting frustrated because he couldn’t smash the creatures, so he kind of took his frustration out on Thor, and…”

“…sorry,” Bruce said in a very soft voice.

Thor just laughed, shifting awkwardly to bring his hand up to rub Bruce’s shoulder. “It is of no consequence, friend Bruce,” Thor said cheerfully. “I too was frustrated. I understand the Hulk’s feelings.”

“…figured out the chemical makeup of those things, finally, and…”

Tony huffed. _Finally_? Fuck you, Rogers. Shifting in his seat, he stretched out his legs a bit, trying to ease a cramp, and encountered another set of legs. He’d ditched his shoes-the slime had really gotten through everything, even the minuscule cracks in the Iron Suit, and they’d been gross beyond belief.

Tony closed his eyes, trying to figure out who’s leg he was currently poking. No one seemed to be reacting. But if he was _here_ and Bruce was _there_ and…ah, ok, heh heh.

Steeeeeeve…

Smiling just a little, Tony shifted and began to be a bit more…obvious. Gently, he curled his toes, massaging into Steve’s muscle, using the flex of his digits to dig in a bit and ease some of the tension he could feel. Watching Steve’s face through his lashes, Tony had to congratulate the man on his self-control; his expression didn’t change a bit. Well, two could play at that game.

Tony shifted a bit again and started to rub, sensuously, rolling the arch of his foot against Steve’s leg. Then he shifted up a bit. The position was a bit awkward but Tony was pretty flexible. He just wanted to see Steve stumble, just once, and he would call it a victory. Tilting his foot, he crawled his toes up Steve’s legs, then went back to rubbing, enjoying the firm feeling of muscles beneath his toes. God, the man had fantastic legs. Of course, everyone knew that-the Super Soldier’s costume didn’t exactly hide much, did it? What was it that Spider kid had said? With great power comes great responsibility. Yeah.

Tony went to work for real now, massaging, rubbing, teasing. He deliberately stayed away from going any higher, keeping his attentions strictly on Cap’s thigh, mentally picturing all that smooth, beautiful muscle he was mapping out. He wasn’t really paying attention to the debriefing anymore, not that he did on a normal basis anyway.

Fury had gone oddly silent, and Steve was rambling a bit, and Bruce looked like he was asleep. Clint was doodling on the table and Natasha was watching Tony with an oddly sharp, thoughtful look ( _she probably knows what’s going on under the table_ , Stark thought with a smirk). Thor was still idly rubbing Bruce’s shoulder, his expression vague.

Ok, Tony was officially bored now. And it was time to end this damn endless meeting.

So he shifted his foot, just a little, and nudged it gently into Steve’s cloth-covered package.

And Steve’s face didn’t change a bit. _Holy shit, I didn’t realize his control was that good. You’re full of surprises, Captain Spangly Pants_. Of course, the challenge only made things more fun, didn’t it? Opening his eyes, he fixed Steve with a burning look and began to move his foot, gently but firmly massaging his toes into Steve’s crotch, and he was rewarded by a definite stirring of interest. _Got you, cap. Just give me a glare, or something…_

But Steve continued to look completely innocent despite the way his cock was hardening through his pants. _What the hell…_

“Ok, folks, I think that about wraps it up,” Fury said finally. “Go back to the tower and relax. We’ll run interference on damage control, but all in all I don’t think you did too badly out there today. Next time, try not to knock quite so many buildings down, would you?”

“SI pays for everything,” Stark grumbled, giving Steve’s crotch one last, fond, firm rub. “Don’t know what you’re complaining about.”

Fury just glared at him and Tony sighed, regretfully pulling back his foot. “Let’s go home, Avengers,” Steve said, still sounding tired.

As they all stood and shuffled out, Fury came around to Tony. “Stark, a word?”

“Yeah?” Tony asked, busy watching Cap’s ass as he walked out of the room. _Not even a bit ruffled. Am I losing my touch?_

“You have very talented feet, but I’d prefer if you didn’t use them during briefings.” Fury said.

Tony opened his mouth to retort, then snapped is attention to Fury as the import of what the man had said sank in. _Oh…Oh…._

Fury leaned in, looking far too amused. “And if you ever want to follow through with that little display, gimme a call. I’d love to see if your tongue is as talented as your foot. Never know-might just be my new favorite way of shutting you up.”

Smirking, Fury pushed past him, leaving Tony blinking, his mouth hanging agape.

_Well, that’s…_

_Not nearly as disturbing a thought as I’d have thought before,_ he realized after a moment's thought.

“Coming, Stark?” Natasha called sweetly. 

“Uh.” Tony snapped his mouth shut, then narrowed his eyes. _I could sneak onto the helicarrier…_ Evil plans started to form in Tony's head, mostly involving him and Fury's desk. 

Oh, yeah. It was _so_ on now.

-0-0-


End file.
